


Rusk's Secret

by TelltaleSheepers



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelltaleSheepers/pseuds/TelltaleSheepers
Summary: When Micah shocks all of the Sharance bachelorettes with an announcement, Rusk accidently lets out a little announcement of his own. He soon discovers that he's not as alone as he thinks he is.





	Rusk's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for this fandom, despite being in it for a long time. This is also my first time posting on AO3, so it's a day of firsts! Also, sorry it's so OOC

The news shocked everyone in town. Nobody expected it, but, honestly, nobody was surprised.

Micah was moving to the Univir settlement, and he and Zaid were a couple. Micah assured everyone that he would be back every day to water his fields and assist everyone in town, as he usually would. But from that day on he would no longer be living in the Tree.

While they were happy that Micah was happy, a lot of the girls couldn't help but feel their hearts break. Some of them had really hoped that he would be asking for their hands in a few seasons.

Rusk couldn't help but listen to the girls talk in the restaurant. He didn't mean to spy, honestly! But he really couldn't help himself. He listened as Karina groaned about how now Micah wouldn't be around as much to 'help' her with her work, and how Carmen made a fuss about how 'her apprentice moved somewhere with barely any fishing spots'. Pia seemed pretty happy about the situation, but none of them were completely sure she understood what was truly happening. Rusk was sure that Sakuya would explain later. 

As the girls piled out, Rusk couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Cleaning up after her friends, Collette, his sister, looked over.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she took the plates and glasses to the big sink. 

"It's nothing." Rusk shook his head as he opened up the oven, checking on the cake he was baking. "It's just..." He closed the oven, sighing. "If I would have known men were on the table, I would've tried a little harder to impress Micah." 

His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He said that out loud, didn't he? He quickly looked at his sister, who was looking at him with just as shocked of an expression.

"What was-"

"Nothing!" Rusk quickly interrupted, panic setting in. "Just-Just forget I said anything!" Forgetting about his cake, he turned and sped walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

"Rusk, wait!" He kept walking as he heard Collette following him. Before he could make it to his room, he felt Collette grab him by the arm and turn him. She had a worried expression on her face. 

Rusk couldn't look her in the eye. He couldn't believe he let that slip.

"... Don't tell anyone..." He said in a hushed tone.

"Rusk, it's okay." Collette tried to comfort her brother. "Nobody is going to judge you." 

"Nobody? Collette, you saw the look in Wells' eyes when Micah told us. He was disgusted."

"I'm pretty sure that's just because Micah decided to move into a village of monsters instead of staying with us." Collette smiled gently at Rusk. "It certainly wasn't because Micah is gay or anything. Heck, if he hated that kind of thing, he'd hate me, wouldn't he?"

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Rusk blinked at her. Collette raised an eyebrow. 

"'What' what?" She chuckled. "Are you saying you didn't know about me and Marian? Seriously?" Rusk opened his mouth to defend himself, but quickly closed it. He had no argument. He honestly didn't know. 

"...And does Dad know?" 

"I guess." Collette shrugged. "We never talked about it, but I'm pretty sure he knows something's up, with all the time I spend at Marian's place."

"And Marjorie?"

"Marjorie knew before Marian did."

"Of course she did." Rusk smiled. 

"Look, Rusk." Collette hugged him. "I'm not going to tell anyone. That's for you to do, once you're comfortable enough. But you're not alone." She pulled away, letting him go. Rusk wiped his eyes.

When did he start crying?

"... Thanks, Collette."

"Any time." Collette grinned. "Now get downstairs. I smell burning sugar."

"Oh no! My cake!" Without another word, Collette watched as Rusk ran down the stairs, a big smile on her face. 

You learn something new every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do tell me what you think! Is there anything that felt missing for this? Should I write anything else? All comments are appreciated!


End file.
